1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semifluid, in particular pasty, seasoning and/or coloring, binding foodstuff which can be used as a sauce aid. The foodstuff of the invention comprises an oil-in-water emulsion and includes ungelatinized starch and a vegetable powder or fruit powder.
2. Description of Related Art
A semifluid, seasoning and/or coloring foodstuff is desired which can be used, for example, for producing sauces. There is the problem in this case of avoiding the settling of the spices or coloring constituents which are generally not completely soluble in water or in oil. On the one hand, a stable oil-in-water emulsion is desired for products of this type, but on the other hand the conjoint use of emulsifiers is undesired. In order to guarantee problem-free use, the product should not be crumb-like or powdery, but rather should have a smooth texture.
Dry products, as are disclosed, for example, in DE-A 29 30 664 and which comprise, for example, starch as thickener, fat powders and flavorings, such as onion powder and tomato powder are consequently unsuitable for this purpose.
German Patent 32 43 963 discloses lump-free hot-dispersible base dry products for bound sauces and soups which are produced from starch material and edible fat and can include finely comminuted vegetables, in particular onions, carrots, leek and/or celery. These products are produced by heating the starch material together with the edible fat, with addition of extra water.
A process for producing food additives in agglomerated form with conjoint use of emulsifiers and gelatinized starch is disclosed in EP 229 938.
EP 166 284 describes a sauce enhancer in tubes which is based on cream, egg yolk, liquid butterfat fraction and milk derivatives, to which starch derivatives, in particular slightly cross-linked potato starches, can be added as thickeners. Native starches are said to be less suitable for this use because of their tendency to form a skin.